Especial San Valentín todo cambio
by Amadora Hyuga
Summary: Especial del día de los enamorados Itachi y Hinata, que harán estos tórtolos en este día tan especial, los invito a leer y comentar ojo tiene lemon /


**Hola les traigo este especial del día de los enamorados del fic todo cambio :D, si no lo ha leído pues lo invito a hacerlo por que no va a entender algunas cosas que escribí aquí eso saludos y espero que les guste aquí dejo el link para que lean el otro fic por que este es solo un especial y bueno si no lo han leído y quieres leer este allá ustedes saludos piriguines nos vemos luego... este fic esta dedicado para laaulyy :***

** s/9527257/1/Todo-Cambio**

* * *

No pensé que la misión duraría tanto, me encontraba agotado mientras me dirijo a mi hogar me doy cuenta que en un par de meses cumpliremos un año de casados con Hinata, supongo que podríamos preparar algo especial, Shisui y mi madre dicen que es lo que corresponde en un aniversario pero no quiero pensar en eso hoy, solo quiero llegar a mi casa ducharme y esperar encontrarla despierta no la veo hace tres días, se suponía que la misión duraría uno pero… en fin me he retrasado espero que no se encuentre molesta aunque rara vez ella se molesta, me detuve un momento para mirar el cielo que hora serían… quizás las tres de la mañana, Hinata debe estar durmiendo el invierno cala fuerte creo que este febrero no ha sido tan frío como otros… debe ser por qué al fin estoy formalmente con ella, o quizás es porque al fin me siento tan realizado que no me preocupa lo demás, retomo mi camino a mi hogar un par de techos y llegaré.

Entre por el patio estaba todo en silencio, me saque la máscara de Anbu y mire el jardín al parecer vinieron a ayudarla a apalear la nieve, habrá sido Neji con Hanabi, sonreí desde que nos casamos y ella se fue de su hogar siempre he recibido más visitas de los Hyūgas de las que espere, camine hasta la ventana que daba a nuestra habitación verifique que la ventana se encontrará abierta… pero no, debí suponer que por el clima Hinata había cerrado las ventanas, me encuentro cerca de la puerta trasera saque la llave, abrí la puerta con cuidado entre y la cerré, fui directo a la habitación y me di cuenta de que ella no estaba allí, entre al baño y tampoco la encontré me saque parte de las armaduras y del traje y comencé a buscarla pero la casa se veía vacía… eso me decepcione un poco, pensé que había leído el mensaje que le envié esta tarde con un cuervo sobre que llegaba hoy aunque no especifique la hora puede ser que se haya ido a la casa de su padre para no estar sola… pero ella siempre me ha esperado… resignado me dirigí a la cocina para ver si había algo para comer cuando me di cuenta de que habían algunas ollas con algo dentro había un platillo con muchos onigiris, la arrocera estaba llena, sonreí Hinata había cocinado muchas de las comidas que me gustan así que prendí la luz de la cocina para calentarme algo cuando vi en la sala un pequeño bulto sobre la mesa de estar, me acerque y me lleve una grata sorpresa. La mesa de la sala estaba decorada con velas que ya se habían consumido, ella había colocado dos puestos y ese bulto que había visto no era más que ella que estaba cubierta con una frazada, como pude ser tan tonto de pensar que ella no estaría en casa sonreí y trate de moverla para llevarla a la recamara si seguía en esa posición mañana estaría con molestias, así que la tome delicadamente arropándola con la frazada cuando ya la tenía bien sujetada comencé a caminar hacia nuestra recamara, se ve tan hermosa durmiendo bese su frente, es gracioso pero comenzó a sonreír y abrió sus ojos con pereza.

-Hola- me dijo somnolienta.

-Hola- respondí y no sé porque ella abrió sus ojos de golpe, me asusto y comenzó a moverse, termine enredándome con la frazada cayendo al suelo con ella sobre mi- tonta…- susurre y le sonreí

-Itachi-kun me… me asustaste… lo siento mucho- se acomodo sobre mi colocando sus finos brazos a los costados de mi cara- que bueno que regresas…- acercó su rostro al mío a pesar de estar oscuro podía verlo sonrojado, comenzó a besarme deje que me consintiera unos momentos cuando se detuvo- bienvenido a casa- me dijo sonriente.

-¿Qué hacías durmiendo en la mesa?- observe como se sentó sobre mí y puso sus manos sobre su rostro como si hubiese recordado algo muy importante- ¿qué sucede?

-¡Vamos levántate!- señalo apurada mientras se colocaba rápidamente de pie y me ofrecía su mano para que me levantara, la mire desconfiado ya que debajo de las frazadas traía una bata y pensé que quizás este es el momento para cobrarle esa decepción que tuve al llegar, tome su mano y cuando ella comenzó a halarme para levantarme la jale hacia mi… no contaba con que se tropezaría y terminarían sus pechos sobre mi rostro- ¡Itachi-kun!- no me importaba quedarme un momentos así, la abrace por la cintura mientras ella intenta liberarse- vamos Itachi-kun… suéltame.

-No- fue todo lo que conteste cuando comencé a besar su escote, si el destino me estaba tentando entonces debería tomar ventaja de él.

-Pe… pero quiero enseñarte algo- me detuve que quería enseñarme a estas horas- por favor… me esforcé mucho.

-Está bien- la solté de mala gana, veo su rostro una especie de sonrisa de victoria- pero te voy a cobrar esto Hi-na-ta- me levante y ella hizo lo mismo- y… ¿cuál es esa sorpresa?

-No… así no te la enseñare, promete que harás todo lo que digo- la mire curioso, que tenía pensado hacer… espero que el tonto de Shisui no le haya dicho nada estúpido- vamos que esperas- dijo colocándose detrás de mí y comenzó a empujarme.

-No sería más fácil si me dijeras donde tengo que ir.

-A nuestra habitación- me empujo hasta que entramos- quédate aquí hasta que te diga- cerró la puerta y escuche como corría por el pasillo-¡Cambia tu ropa!- la escuche gritar desde la cocina.

-¡Tomaré una ducha rápida!- le grite.

-¡Esta bien, pero no demores!

Saque mi pijamas y me metí a la ducha me habré demorado unos 10 minutos y cuando salí del baño la encontré en la recamara su rostro estaba avergonzado pero mantenía una sonrisa en el, que se le habrá ocurrido esta vez, a veces a Hinata le encanta sorprenderme con alguna cosa estoy seguro que nunca me cansaré de esto, de ir conociendo cada vez una nueva faceta de ella.

-¿Porqué sonríes?

-¿Por qué sonríes tú gatito?- me causa gracia decirle de esa manera sé que no le gusta pero en cierta forma me encanta molestarla- ya puedo ver la sorpresa- ella comenzó a negar con su cabeza.

-Acércate Itachi-kun- hice lo que me pidió y quede enfrente de ella- po… podrías agacharte un poco.

-No…- vi como hizo una mueca graciosa- no es mi culpa que seas tan baja gatito- sonreí mientras ella inflo de manera infantil sus mejillas.

-No es mi culpa ser baja- graciosamente se subió a la cama para quedar a mi altura y me vendo los ojos.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?

-Sólo sígueme… confías en mi cierto?- le agarre la muñeca con mi mano izquierda mientras que con mi mano derecha acercó su rostro al mío hasta que sentí que nuestras frentes chocaron.

-Sería capaz de dar mi vida por ti si me lo pidieras… sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti…- la bese mientras la bajaba de la cama- podemos comenzar si quieres.

-Ven sígueme- tomo mi mano y comenzó a guiarme hasta que paramos, nuevamente me guio hasta que trato de que me sentara, cuando ya estaba cómodo me quito la venda de los ojos, la mesa que estaba antes con los restos de velas ahora tenían otras la comida que había visto en las ollas estaban calientes rodeadas de pétalos de rosas incluso había un poco de vino, la calefacción de la casa estaba tan agradable… realmente me sorprendió- ¿Te gusta?- susurra en mi oído mientras me abraza, por supuesto que me gusta todo pero no entiendo por qué realizó todo esto si no es ninguna fecha especial.

-Por supuesto que me gusta… pero que celebramos gatito?, nuestro aniversario de bodas es dentro de unos meses.

-Lo sé.

-¿Entonces?

-Supongo que te lo diré en el postre… mañana no tienes misión cierto?- me pregunto mientras comenzó a servirme algunos alimentos.

-No… Minato-sama me ha dado algunos días libres debido a lo complejo que fue la misión- me lleve un poco de pollo a la boca, estaba delicioso realmente Hinata es una gran cocinera.

-Entonces no habrá problema si nos dormimos más tarde- sonrió mientras comía de su plato y sonreía satisfecha- prueba esto- me dio a probar de su plato.

-Creo que hice muy bien al secuestrarte de tu padre- se sonrojo.

-No… no creo que tú me hayas secuestrado Itachi-kun- me miro con sus ojos perlas- si no recuerdo mal fui yo la que te salvo de mi otôsan- sonrío triunfante provocando que me sonrojara un poco- Shisui-kun dijo que si otôsan se hubiese negado tu me habrías pedido que nos fugáramos e cierto? – me vi obligado a sentir hubiese sido capaz de dejar todo por estar con ella incluso dejar a mi familia- Itachi-kun te amo tanto- se acercó a mi lado y me beso…

Seguimos comiendo hasta que llegamos al postre en cierto modo me sentía incómodo al no saber lo que estábamos celebrando… estoy seguro que no es cuando comenzamos a salir en secreto ya que era primavera, no era su cumpleaños por qué este caía en diciembre y claramente no era el mío.

-Me dirás que celebramos.

-Sí- la vi ir hacía el refrigerador y saco una pequeña caja- toma- me la entrego mientras me miraba expectante, así que la abrí.

-¿Los hiciste tú?

-Sí… espero que te gusten… feliz día de san Valentín- me respondió sonrojada… como pude olvidar que era San Valentín… pero esperen un momento hoy estamos a 15.

-Pero San Valentín fue ayer… y yo no tengo nada para ti gatito- mire la caja de dangos que me había hecho, me sentí como un idiota Shisui siempre me dice que debo regalarle muchas flores a Hinata que ella se merece lo mejor… no entiendo como alguien tan maravillosa como ella puede estar con alguien tan frío como yo.

-No me importa- se acerca a mi lado y toma mis manos captando toda mi atención- el día en que me besaste por primera vez… cuando te encontré enfermo en el bosque… ¿recuerdas?- me miró nostálgica- desde ahí supe que lo único que me haría feliz sería compartir mi vida contigo… caminar a tu lado es lo que me hace más feliz… más que cualquier otra cosa, saber que soy yo con la que decidiste compartir tu vida, no necesito joyas ni nada solo quiero te estés junto a mi…- me miro y no pude aguantar me abalancé sobre ella parecía un lobo hambriento devorando a un cordero un suculento cordero…-I…Itachi- la escucho hablar entrecortado hice un gruñido dándole a entender que la escuchaba- es… espera un momento- la solté a regañadientes y vi como fue hacia la cocina y traía una pequeña olla- sácate tu polera- me ordeno.

-Sácate tu bata.

-Pu… puedes sacármela tu… si quieres- sonreí y volví atacarla comencé por su cuello y desate su molesta bata, luego delicadamente saque uno de sus brazos mientras ella sostenía con el otro la olla y volví a repetir la misma acción hasta que la bata cayó al suelo… demonios…

-Eres hermosa… gatito- no podía dejar de verla con ese sonrojo parecía tan angelical, pero ese negligee demonios… estaba de infarto realmente el azul se le veía tan bien en su cuerpo… adoro a Hinata- te ves como un lindo cordero que va a ser devorado- me fui acercando a su cuello cuando su mano me detuvo.

-Y si… si esta vez el cordero se come al lobo…- me dijo muy sonrojada y lo único que lograba era verse aún más apetitosa, me parece graciosos cuando trata de desenvolverse en estas aéreas aunque ninguno de los dos es un experto hemos decidido aprender juntos y si esta vez ella quería ser la cazadora no tenía que negármelo y me deje llevar.

Me sentó en el sillón y me quito los pantalones, metió uno de sus dedos a la olla para después meterlo en mi boca… chocolate, así que era eso lo que tenía en esa olla, la mire y también tome un poco de el y lo vertí sobre su pecho y comencé a comerme el chocolate, la escucho gemir yo sigo lamiendo sus suculentos senos… Hinata me toma el rostro y comienza a besarme no me di cuenta en qué momento comenzó a verter el chocolate sobre nuestros torsos… no soporte más y comencé de nuevo mi ataque el chocolate mezclado con nuestras escancias estaban provocando que mis hormonas enloquecieran… rompí el maravilloso negligee después le regalaré otro no me importaba en esos momentos, besaba su cuello con frenesí mientras ella repetía mi nombre, y con una de sus manos comenzó a tocar mi intimidad… me está enloqueciendo… ya no lo soporto más… me arroje con ella al suelo y nos volvimos a besar de manera intensa sin palabras, la mezcla del chocolate con nuestro sudor se hace cada vez más dulce… Hinata comienza a lamer mi pecho… mientras que con sus manos masajea mi espalda… tomo su pierna derecha y la levanto hasta mi hombro verifiqué que se encontraba húmeda… y procedí a comenzar nuestro ritual… lleno de lujuria… la embestía delicadamente hasta que me acomode sobre ella, me besa el cuello mientras empiezo con las embestidas de forma lenta para disfrutar el momento…

-Te amo Itachi…

Sólo necesite esas palabras para comenzar a embestirla más fuerte, siento como ella mueve sus caderas logrando enloquecerme aún más, no me importa estar pegajoso solo pienso en hacerla mía… en hacerla feliz… hacerla gritar de pasión… otra vez mueve sus caderas… estoy perdiendo toda conciencia la beso de manera salvaje muerdo sus labios su cuello… siento como clava sus unas en mi espalda pero quiero más y vuelvo embestirla de manera salvaje ella arque su espalda y vuelve a besarme mis labios, mi cuello y ahora ataca mi oído succiona mi lóbulo… demonios… me siento como si me estuviera volviendo loco… para después sentirme en el mayor de los placeres… Hinata da un pequeño gemido mientras cae exhausta y yo sobre ella…

-Te amo demasiado…- le respondí entre jadeos mientras reposo en su pecho, mientras ella acaricia mi cabello.

-Feliz san Valentín…- siento como me cubre… creo que esta noche no volveremos a nuestra alcoba…


End file.
